Legendary Ideals
by EliJub
Summary: This is the story of Thunder. Trevor has lived life thinking he was normal but when his memories come flooding back he is reminded that he isn't human, but he is a hybrid of Zekrom! He was given the Job of raising young Legendary Pokemon by Arceus herself. Now he has to juggle his already hectic lifestyle, the possibility of war and finding his long lost friends! R&R please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Legendary Ideals

This is the story of the first Legendary being…

Chapter 1

Trevor Bolt

Trevor was a human baby, dropped off in an orphanage before he could even say one word. The people of the orphanage were kind, gentle and very religious. They believed that one day everyone would be brought up into the world of Arceus and never feel sadness or pain. But this only happened to good people who have passed on, or deserve better than this world.

Then one day a women came to the orphanage and adopted young Trevor. It was if she had the presence of Arceus but, in a human form. As the baby left the hands of the caretakers, the child but uttered two little words, but those words were enough to bring tears into their eyes. He said,

"Thank you." And with that Arceus glowed a bright yellow and flew high into the sky until you could only see what looked like a star.

"Goodbye little one…I know you are destined for greatness." The maid then fainted from all the emotional turmoil and strange things that she had seen. This is where the real story now begins.

The human-like Arceus took Trevor to her dimension and started to raise him as her own, by creating a similar world that was very much like Earth. She explained that her name was Arceus and she would look after him from now on.

He was a perfect son, not once did he disobey.

When he was sixteen, Arceus decided it was time for him to live a normal life so she sent him to Earth and erased his memory and replaced it with a life she created for him, now he could start a real Pokémon Journey, and he did. In three years time he returned to Arceus when his memories started to flow back. Trevor told Arceus about all the things that had happened and about his friends, then he told Arceus about an incident, an incident that transformed him and his friends into something not so human and he hasn't seen one of the his two friends since.

Even with her mighty powers Arceus could not undo this, and Trevor was okay with it. To be more precise he was very okay with it. It just made him feel…special. Trevor was put in charge of the young Legendary Pokémon. He Loved baby Pokémon! They were just so cute! He was now living in the Hall of Beginnings, A golden palace floating in the sky untouchable from humans. It was one long ride…

**Thirty four years later…**

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The room was silent and dark, and as the door opened, a black figure came through, and as the figure walked a few more steps, the lights suddenly turned on and every Pokemon hiding in that room yelled,

"Happy fiftieth birthday Trevor!" Every Legendary Pokemon and there young ones, popped out and surprised him.

"Whoa, guys is this all for me?" Trevor asked. Trevor was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a Zekrom on it, black pants, and had caramel colored skin with black hair. His eyes were a rose red and he had a black hoodie and his shoes were black as well. He still looked only sixteen

"Yep, we just wanted to thank you in person!"Latias said happily. The Regies agreed.

"I don't deserve this…this is just too much." Trevor said in awe.

"Here we of the legendary musketeers wish for you to have this." Cobalion passed the object by throwing it from his mouth. It was a white Katana. Trevor had picked up swordsmanship a few years back. Trevor did a few swift attacks and it felt like a dream!

"Really I don't deserve this…"

"Nonsense kid you're the best guardian the Hall has ever had!" Zapdos said while patting Trevor's shoulder with his wing.

"He's the only guardian the Hall has ever had, dude." Said Moltres.

"I know that! But it also means he's the best!" said Zapdos with confidence.

"Thank you guys so much." He was so glade _the_ Legendaries actually cared about someone like him. He thought back to the last time he felt this good, back when he traveled with his best friends; Sarah the coordinator from Unova, and Elijah the son of the champion of Hoenn. He sighed and thought of all the good times they had together. Arceus noticed his nostalgia and reassured him that his friends had lived happy lives and were resting in peace.

**A few hours of a nice party later… **

Trevor was showing the parent Legendaries out the door so they could go to the Hall of Origins (where the adult Legendaries lived). Trevor took all the younger Legendaries and put them to bed. Except for the newest of the young Legendaries. Mewtwo.

"Come on Mewtwo, let's go." He held out his hand for him to take. Mewtwo was only about eight years old and was very shy.

"I-I, um…" Mewtwo began to fiddle with is paws nervously.

"Alright." Trevor sighed. He scooped up the little Mewtwo and cradled him in his arms. Mewtwo feel asleep in seconds. With a smile on his face Trevor brought Mewtwo to his room where Mew also slept. He put him on the bed gently and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." He did the same with Mew. "Sweet dreams." He had decided that his life was officially perfect.

Until…

**Later that night…**

Trevor awoke from his slumber; he could feel a cool breeze that felt so unnatural that it sent a chill down his spine. He looked out the window and saw a path of ice leading to the door of the Hall! He then looked closer and saw a hooded figure. Whoever it was they were intruders and had to be dealt with. He grabbed his new sword and jumped out his window and landed a couple of yards away from the mysterious figure. Trevor was now seeing the figure more clearly. He wore a hooded cloak with a black and white chess pattern on it. He also wore a white mask with black eye holes, and his eyes were serpent-like, black slit pupils and lightning yellow.

"Who are you and what have you come for?!" Trevor demanded an answer. No reply, Trevor asked again but not as angry, "Who are you? And what do you want?" The figure was in range for a Thunderbolt attack, if the man even comes close to a single Pokémon Trevor would tear him apart! Then he noticed that the man was carrying something, he looked closer and it slightly moved. Trevor's eyes widened with fear, had this man snuck in and kidnapped one of the kids while he was sleeping? Trevor raised his sword and came at a blinding speed, but the masked man held out one gray, scale covered, hand and blocked the attack with two fingers, and a spark flew from where he had blocked. Dragon skin? Trevor thought.

"I don't want to fight." He said in a deep but still youthful voice. Trevor backed up and tried again but this time he flipped over the man so he would not hurt the baby Pokémon. The slice was blocked by a wall of ice. Trevor was now taking in the whole situation. First off this man somehow managed to get up here, and sneak into the hall undetected, he stole one of the kids, and to top it off he was a skillful fighter too! The man fazed right through the ice and he was right in front of Trevor. He touched Trevor's sword with his bare hand. Trevor immediately froze, all the way to his neck. Trevor grunted and struggled but could not break free.

"No! Please whoever you are, please you have to listen to me! If you take one of the baby Legendaries it will upset not only the parents of that Legendary but the balance of the world so please just find it in your heart to-"

"I already know the consequences of _taking_ a baby Legendary, but that's not why I'm here…" this puzzled Trevor deeply.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. The man walked up to Trevor and unwrapped the baby Pokémon in his arms; it was a very young baby Lugia. It opened its eyes and was about to cry, suddenly, the man turned around and took off his mask so Trevor could not see his face. The Lugia was crying and whining slightly. But Trevor was shocked when he saw the Lugia put its tiny wings around the man and huged him. Trevor realized Lugia hasn't had a child yet, but he was seeing a baby Lugia right now with his own eyes. Trevor also noticed on the back of the cloak was the character for _Black & White_ in Japanese on his back of the cloak written in gray. The man put his mask back on and unfroze Trevor, who fell to his knees from the chill.

"Please take care of little Silver." Trevor regained regular body temperature and stood up, confused.

"The baby Lugia?" Trevor asked.

"Yes. He means a lot to me and I don't want him to get hurt." Trevor was still confused about who this man was, how he got up here, and what danger could this Lugia be in.

"A war is starting…" The masked man said. He unwrapped Silver from the blanket and petted his head. The Pokémon nuzzled the man affectionately and sniffled as if it knew what was going to happen.

"A war?" Trevor asked, then the man turned to Trevor and started to walk toward him. The man held out Silver to Trevor. Trevor held the baby Pokémon close to him.

"Promise me, he'll be safe." Trevor was overcome with the sense that he had to help this man and the young Pokémon. Trevor nodded his head.

"Good." And with that the man walked away, and as he did the bridge of ice shattered behind him with every step. The baby Lugia cried out for the man, but the man didn't turn back. The Pokémon's cries became louder as it began to struggle from Trevor's grasp. The man looked back and even from a distace Trevor could see a small tear drop from his mask. He leaped off the last bit of ice and was soon out of sight. The Pokémon then cried into Trevor's shoulder and it whimpered and sniffled for at least ten minutes before it finally tired itself out and fell asleep.

Trevor walked back into the Hall of Beginnings and walked quietly to his room. He set the sleeping Lugia on his bed and he tucked it under his blanket. He climbed in himself but couldn't fall asleep. Thinking of what all this mystery could be about. Not to mention a war of some kind. He pondered these thoughts all night and decided to speak with Arceus about it in the morning…

End Chapter 1…

SM448- hope you guys liked the first chapter of my second fanfiction! I will update as recently as I can and if I miss an error please tell me so I can fix it! PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way for people who don't know the letters in Japan are called characters.


	2. Chapter 2

SM448- Hey guys I'm back baby! Hey I felt the first version of this chapter needed an extra push and stuff i added just a little extra. Also Im just not finding any inspiration for Morph Squad, I need something to spark that creative flow. If you fellow authors have any tips for such things, let me know!

Trevor- Please review so my story can be even better!

Chapter 2

Another Semi-Normal Day

The Ghosts of Trevor's Past

It's morning in the hall of beginnings and Trevor had not slept a wink because of the events of last night. The mysterious man in the mask, the baby Lugia, the thought of a war that's going to endanger innocent lives! There isn't enough evidence to make any conclusions about a war or anything else the man says. For all Trevor knew he was a master criminal trying to get inside his head. But he didn't steal and he froze Trevor, which meant even if he were truly a thief then he could have done so with ease.

"Well there's no point in thinking about the past right now." He said to himself. "I got to take care of the other legendaries. He put on his classic black shirt and jeans and straightened his spiky black hair.

Trevor's P.O.V.

The young Lugia in my bed began to wake up, slowly opening it's eyes. I walked over to it. It began to look around at its surroundings and then he started to whined and stared to crawl around. I wondered what was doing, all of a sudden it began to cry like no other legendary I'd ever heard! The crying was so loud I heard crying from some of the other baby's too. I tried talking to it, but it cryed even louder then started to flail around. Suddenly I remembered the masked man called it Silver, and it was a male as well so I said. "Silver. Hey little guy it's okey." he stopped flailing and he was still crying a lot. I picked him up and began to cradle him. He was beginning to calm down so I began to hum a tune that the adult Lugia taught me. Soon he calmed down and went back to sleep. However he managed to wake up most of the other legendaries too. So I took him with me and I put him in a cradle with one of the only other legendaries sleeping, jirachi. Jirachi only wakes up once a week.

I ran to every room in the Hall, and headed for the legendary beasts room. Suicune was knocked inbetween two bars of their small crib. He was crying and whining and tryng to pull his por head out. Entei and Rikou were snickering at their little brothers predicament. Suicune was the youngest, he was only a month old and was barely the size of my hand. He was struggling and crying and he finnally gave up and whimpered. Until I got down to business. I was able to help Suicune out and dry his tears. I gave him a small hug and then gave a glare to Entei and Raikou, they acted like they did nothing wrong. "Alright, who did it?" I asked, the two pointed at each other. "Okey then, I guess both off you are getting either a long time out or a spanking." I never spanked them, even when the really deserved it, but I made sure that they knew it was still a possible consequence. So I put them in the semi-empty closet, it was completly dark after you shut the door and they hated the dark. However the closet did have freash food and water. This was the tipical punishment for the legendaries. All off them were afraid of the dark.

I put them in after they tried to run away, "Alright, you have ten minutes in the closet, then you have to apologize to Suicune!" I made sure I was stern, but not too stern. I left Suicune in the crib and he fell asleep, then as Entei and Raikou's punishment was happening I went to the rest of the rooms and calmed all the rest of them down.

One legendary in particular was very playful this morning, little baby Mew. Mew loved to play hide and seek and was actually very good at hiding. How ever I saw her tail peaking out from under her crib. I played along in saying with as much as a convincing voice as I could muster. "Oh no, I can't seem to find Mew anywhere." I heard a little giggle come her hiding spot. "Well it's to bad I couldn't find her, now I have to eat this piece of chocolate all by myself." I heard a gasp and out of the corner of my eye I saw her pop her head out from her hiding place. I heard her mew and whine, then I turned and said. "Oh good, there you are!" I picked her up and nuzzled her. I then broke the chocolate in half and gave half to her. Then after that I went back to Entei and Raikou, they were howling to get out. After I let them out they Apologized in a cute dog-like way. After that I got everyone down for dinner.

I made a special mix for every single one of them. I knew what they liked and what they didn't, I knew who could eat solid foods and who still needed feeding. But then a new problem arose. I didn't know anything about the baby Lugia or Mewtwo! I had to conduct some experiments, I knew Mewtwo could feed himself but what about Silver? I gave him some Pokeblock in the Pokeblock machine i had back in the day, and he didn't know what to do with it. So I tried some fish since Lugia eat a lot of plain old fish. He smelled the fish and licked it, but shuddered and looked like he was going to be sick. I then tried a puréed Barry mixture and he started licking it up like it was the best thing he ever had. Silver's tail wagged and he finished the bowl in seconds, he must have been hungry. I picked him up and patted his back and heard a burp. I set him back in an empty crib and walked away to take care of the other legendaries when he started to whine and cry again!

He must not be used to being alone yet, I thought so I put him back into the crib with Jirachi after another good cradle and song. After I took care of everyone and they all went to play in a safe zone where its about 99% safe to leave them alone for a bit. I finally found time to talk to Arceus about the events of last night. I went up to the highest point in the Hall, it was a giant platform that would lead me to Arceus. I stepped on and I rose up above the clouds and there in the air was Arceus my mother and caretaker. "What are you doing here Trevor? You should be taking care of the baby legendaries."

"I know mother and I'm sorry to leave my post but I have something to discuss with you and it's not good." I said.

"What is wrong?" She asked in her sweet motherly voice.

"A masked stranger trespassed last night."

"What!?" Arceus boomed.

"Don't worry all the baby's are fine, except that he wasn't here to steal any of them." As Trevor explained the events that took place last night, Arceus looked shocked and slightly worried.

"Did you learn his name?" She asked.

"No, but he was skilled, and actually he felt somewhat...familiar...he kind of reminded me of Elijah." He realized that the man did actually sound a bit like him. His thoughts trailed off as he began to remember the day of the incident that killed his friends and turned him into what he is today. A morph, a fusion of Pokemon and human DNA in the form of a being more powerful than a normal Pokemon and more capable than that of a normal human. He was fused with the DNA of Zekrom.

His friends didn't survive the procedure. "That man had clearly been through the same experiment I went through. But what Pokemon was he fused with?"

"To me it sounds like it was Kyurem." Arceus said.

"Maybe that's why we haven't seen him in a long time! He was captured for his DNA and it fused to this masked guy!" Trevor suspected.

"Perhaps you are correct." She said with a pondering look. She was hiding something, he could tell.

"I need to go check on the little ones alright?" Trevor was curious about what his mother could possibly be hiding.

"Yes that's fine..." She knew something about that masked man, I needed someone to help me find this guy so I can talk to him again, and maybe, just maybe get a look under that mask! His friend Elijah could really still be alive, but how?

A few hours later...

All the babies are all fed and in there beds and cribs. Now it's around sunset, time to go to the surface and forage for food. I got a jacket on, zipped it up, put up the hood got the giant bag I put the food in and I set up the baby monitors that are linked to my old PokeNav.

I opened the doors to the Hall and jumped off. I then activated my powers fully, and my skin crawled and morphed into black scales, my eyes turned red and my pupils began to slit making my vision sharper, my speed increased as I fell toward the ground. It's been about seven seconds so I grew my black wings, and began to glide. Next was the turbo that makes a Zekrom a Zekrom. I altered the form to my bare feet and soon I was a stream of Electricity streaking through the atmosphere.

I began to do a few Aileron rolls and nose dives, then I saw the lake that I go to every week. I landed and saw the beautiful sight of Volbeat and Illumise singing and dancing across the water as they shine there tail lights, the moon reflects off the water and the stars are shining bright as well,making it even more breath taking. This was a good night. I collected all the berries I needed and was about to fly away when I saw something, someone, I hadn't seen in a long time.

There in the distance I saw two figures that looked like Sarah and Elijah! I ran toward the figures and when I got there I couldn't believe it. There they were plain as day (even though it was night).

"Hey Trevor we've been looking everywhere for you! See I told you we'd find him!" Said Sarah, whose voice was still as positive and upbeat as he remembered. her brown hair and blue eyes, and her famous orange ribbon on her head.

"I never thought we wouldn't you weird-o," Elijah said, his copper hair and trademark sunset sunglasses on his head. "It's been awhile old friend." he said with that smile he always gave that made me feel like I was meant for something great. as they both reached out their hands, I did the same. As we all held our hands together Elijah said the same thing he did the day we all left on our journey together.

"Even if we're different than each other, even if we don't get along at times, and even if we're lightyears apart...We'll always be best friends, together forever!" He said these words and then they vanished. Gone as quickly as they came. Like smoke in the wind they were gone.

I woke up in my bed and noticed I was crying. Then I realized that it was all a dream. I remember coming back with all the berries and then falling asleep on my bed. I must have dreamed up my encounter with my old friends.

"Together forever" I said as one last tear rolled down my face.

End chapter 2

SM448-I Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
